Finding Jasper Whitlock
by heythereXD
Summary: Just your average how alice met jasper story, from both pov :
1. Alice

The visions came easily now, they didn't scare me anymore like when I was first changed, I was now so accustomed to them that all I had to do was think about someone or something and the images flashed across my eyes in sequence...

_it was the same every time...I saw a tall ,lean man, with honey blonde curls that fell elegantly across his serious face, he stood sternly and wore a long sleeved ivory sweater and from what I could tell, the long sleeves were to cover his arms because a faint pattern of crescent shaped scars patterned the parts of his skin that I could see, such scars should frightened me…but they didn't…_

...he entered through double glass doors, rain dripping off his hair, face and arms, he looked uncomfortable, as if being in the diner full of people caused him actual pain, his crimson eyes stayed away from the few humans sat in the run-down diner...

At this moment, my heart would swell and I would almost explode with happiness, my smile turned to a grin as I hopped down from the high stool and made for the vampire, his eyes would follow me and would looked fearful-as if I were an attacker or something- but the fear always turned to confusion when he saw the happiness on my face, it was like he could feel the joy radiating from my body...

I held my smile-I did not fear this moment at all, I just wanted nothing more than to make this messed up, pained vampire happy....

and that's where this vision would end....

oh the frustration!  
id had this vision so many times over the months, and through that time id been searching for this god-for-saken diner, and even now that id found it, in the outskirts of Philadelphia - and waited for him every night...he never showed up...I was beginning to lose hope in my visions, which had never failed me before…

it was raining outside, as per usual, I sighed heavily, placed as elbow on the counter and let my face (etched with disappointment) rest on it...wishing to God that vampires were able to cry…

and that's when, with no warning, everything changed,

the double doors swung open behind me...  
I gasped...  
the figure who entered moved more elegantly than any human ever could, and more importantly was missing a heartbeat...  
my head snapped round...  
a pair of startled crimson eyes met my own golden ones...  
a smile passed across my lips..._finally_

I hopped down from the high stool, and walked towards the very confused 'stranger', his fearful expression turned to confusion as I got closer, I grinned up at him and his face softened…and that when I knew that helping this vampire would change my life forever, in a good way….

and just like that, I found/saved my Jasper Whitlock.


	2. Jasper

I looked down at the patterns of my arm. I traced a finger along the criss-crossing crescent shaped scars that disfigured my pale skin - they were a constant reminder of war. I pulled the arm of my sweater down trying to cover the scars- but my hands, neck and face could still be seen and the scars were there too. A constant reminder of times Id rather forget. I sighed.  
It was just my luck that the only thing that scarred a vampire was _vampire_ venom. It was also my luck that id been _new born_ into a world of war, death and violence- not war against humans- war against other vampires. A war so terrible and violent it will never be forgotten. The southern vampires were fighting for one thing only …_blood_, and what new-born wouldn't have been willing to fight for that which they craved so much...That's what I tell myself anyway.

Id been a natural fighter, and my ability to manipulate emotions had made me the _favourite_, so even after my strength began to fade, I was kept alive, and continued my position in the pointless vampire war.  
If I hadn't been so desperate to join the army as a human,maybe i wouldn't have been so very eager to join this _blood bath_ that is a completely different type of war. Maybe, id be able to forget my shameful past- but these damn scars were always there to remind me! And they always would be.

Of course the scars could not be seen by humans, they had faded too much for there delicate eyes to see. But to a vampire, they were as obvious as the bright sun. If a vampire saw me, they saw my scars- they knew what I was/ had been and immediately thought I was dangerous- so they kept there distant.....they stayed away.  
Well that's what they'd all done until now....

It had been raining outside in the dreary outskirts of philadelphia, so I was forced to retreat into a run-down diner. It was dangerous to be in such close-range with humans, but standing outside in the rain would just bring unnecessary attention to me. The stench of human blood was thick in the air- so I tried to maintain focus- and made no eye contact. I enter through double glass doors which swung back behind me. As soon as Id entered I heard a gasp, it came from the left- but I could not hear a heartbeat coming from that direction...

My head snapped round.

A petite, tiny looking young woman- was sat on a high stool, her feet swung several inches above the ground- she had spiky black hair that stuck out perfectly at each angle, and her small pixie-like features were kind and welcoming. She was Beautiful.I knew she was a vampire at once, no heartbeat, beautiful, white skin....but her eye colour confused me, they were a brilliant golden colour instead of the shocking crimson usually seen in the eyes of vampires. I looked behind me to see who she was smiling at, there was no one there...her smile was directed at me.  
But didn't she see my scars? Wasn't she afraid? Maybe she was an attacker....just at the thought my back stiffened...but no she couldn't be, I felt her emotions and they were like nothing id felt before. A wave of happiness and joy hit me and it felt like my cold hard melted. She hopped down from the stool and skipped elegantly toward me...I didn't know whether to run, hide or prepare for attack....all I _wanted_ to do was stay here with her...

She looked up at me (gosh she was tiny) and said 'I've been waiting a long time for you, i thought you'd never show up' she grinned.

I didn't understand what she meant, but I didn't want to appear rude so I said 'I'm sorry ma'm'

She held out her hand and without a thought-I took it.  
And above all, for the first time in a long time, I found myself smiling back at her.

For the first time in almost a century- I felt hope.

....and that's when Alice Cullen saved me from myself.


	3. so whats your name?

She sat opposite me across the plastic table in the diner. She was looking up at me with eagerness- as if she already knew me- a grin etched upon her pixie like face. The fluorescent lighting bounced off her perfectly spiked hair and glinted off her white skin radiantly. She was absolutely breath-taking. Her emotions were like nothing Id ever felt, and just sitting here with her made me feel hope and happiness for possibly the very first time. At that moment, Id have been perfectly happy to spend the rest of eternity sat there just absorbing the beautiful emotions radiating from this woman. Then she began to speak.

'I know all about you Jasper Whitlock. I know about your human life, the war, I even know how you got all those scars' she said looking down at the visible pattern of scars on my hands. She paused for a moment, and then looked right at me and continued 'But most importantly I knew you would come here today, and I know where we both will go next, together'

I hope my mouth wasn't hanging open, because it felt like it was. How could she possible know these things? Did she know someone from my past?, nah that couldn't be it, or she'd be running and screaming for her life. And how could she possible know where we go next? , if I was still human id be getting a serious migraine right about now…

I answered lamely 'B-but how?'  
she paused biting her lip 'well...I err saw it'

We sat there for hours telling each other about our lives, of course she already knew most things about me. She told me how she woke up and had no recollection of her human life and that her first memory was seeing _my_ face in a vision. She told me how she believed she could see the future and that is how she knew where to find me. I don't know why, but I believed every word she said. I could not imagine a place I would rather have been, than sat there talking to her. I found her power absolutely intriguing, and found it hard not to be in awe of her.

' What's you name anyway little lady?' I said  
She giggled 'I'm Alice, I um think'  
'You think?' I said with a confused chuckle.  
'Well I actually saw you call me Alice in a vision, so I guess that's my name' She said embarrassed.  
'I like it' I grinned

I think that was the first time I had ever smiled in my entire vampire life. In a few hours Alice had completely changed my perspective on life, I could not imagine leaving her now.

'Alice?' I inquired  
'Yeh jazz?' She asked puzzled  
'What did you mean when you said you knew where _we_ would go next'

She grinned 'Were going to find a family called the Cullen's, and were going to join them'  
'oh' I said quietly, my new found happiness disintegrating already. I did not believe this family would much approve of me, the mere sight of my scars usually told vampires to stay away.

Alice reached out and took my hand. I looked up into her big golden eyes and she said with a determined look…

'We are going to be a family, ive seen it, you can trust me' and I did.  
I smiled weakly 'Ok i believe you Alice, and may I ask why your eyes are golden?'  
'Oh of course it's because Ive stopped drinking human blood-  
I gawked at her, how was that possible!  
-and your going to stop drinking it too' She concluded

I sat in silence for a few moments.

'jazz? Jasper?' She chuckled  
I looked up 'I cant do that, I-I'm not strong enough Alice' I said in shame, hanging my head, too afraid to meet her eyes.  
She set her jaw and spoke with complete certainty 'Of course you can, Carlisle will help you'

Before I could ask who Carlisle was, she walked round the table and sat next to me, she looked up at me and took my hand again and I knew that everything would be okay.

I smiled weakly ' So where can we find these Cullen's?'


End file.
